Louise Belcher
* 'Louise Belcher '''is the youngest member of the Belcher family. Her off-balance sense of humor and hunger for conflict makes her somewhat of a liability in the kitchen. Like her siblings, Gene and Tina, Louise goes to Wagstaff School. She is a 4th grader. Appearance Louise has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family members. She wears her hair in pigtails with chartreuse yellow hair ties. She is almost never seen without wearing her trademark pink rabbit ear hat. She wears a green frock and black sock-less Mary Jane shoes. In "Ear-Sy Rider", she wore a blue hooded jacket with the hood up after her hat was stolen. She wears the jacket again with the hood down in "Ambergris" to conceal the ambergris. In Christmas in the Car and The Hauntening, she wears a light blue jacket, which looks similar to the jacket worn in My Fuzzy Valentine and Lobsterfest. However, the jacket in My Fuzzy Valentine and Lobsterfest has a hood, while the one in Christmas in the Car and The Hauntening does not. Her nightwear sometimes consists of a light green shirt and 3/4 length shorts, and more often a light blue classic pajama set. She sometimes wears pink or yellow rabbit slippers. In Burger War, she wears a headdress made of plastic spoons and forks. Personality Louise is a bright yet manipulative child, especially considering her place as the youngest in the family. Frequently seen giving her older siblings (and sometimes adults) advice and making quick-witted remarks, she displays many signs associated with high intelligence. These include her tendency towards being aloof and manipulative but also encompasses her cunning, logic, and problem solving skills. In addition, since intelligence is linked to a higher risk of mental health issues, she frequently behaves impulsively and rarely shows signs of guilt. She becomes extremely attached to inanimate objects (like her bunny ears and Kuchi Kopi toy) in contrast to her difficulties in showing affection towards people. Her love of money causes her to behave erratically at times. She can pick-locks and steals from her siblings but is always ready to help them when she needs it. Louise doesn’t show affection often, but when she does it’s usually by coming up with plans to help people when they’re in a crunch. Trivia *She shares her fear of the dentist with her father, as shown in the episode The Kids Run Away. *She used to build pillow forts with her parents when she was little, as shown in a flashback from Sacred Couch. * Besides her siblings Louise seems to be friends with the Pesto twins; and even better Regular Sized Rudy; In the episode "Slumber Party", she makes friends with Jessica who hasn't appeared in the series since. * Louise might be interested in the Goth subculture, due to having spooky plush toys, animal skulls and watching Tim Burton films. Also, in "The Frond Files", Louise is seen wearing goth clothing and multiple earrings on her bunny ears. * She does not like to be separated from her possessions as seen in "Crawl Space" with her Kuchi Kopi night-light and in "Bed & Breakfast". Also, in "It Snakes a Village", Louise does a "will" and leaves all her stuff to her ghost and orders that no one touch her stuff. * Louise would try to cover her head with something else, if she were to lose her rabbit ears. * Louise tends to get angry rather easily as shown in "Bed & Breakfast" and "Ear-Sy Rider". * She seems to acquire Bob's quirk of making inanimate object talk which is shown when she plays with her food in the cafeteria in "Spaghetti Western & Meatballs", impersonates Tina's left breast in "Weekend at Mort's" and again with food in "The Kids Rob a Train" when stealing chocolate. * Even as a baby she prefers her dad instead of her mom. * In "Spaghetti Western and Meatballs" (season 1), Louise is seen crying for the first time, and for the second time in "Large Brother, Where Fart Thou?" (season 7). * Louise prefers to hang out with her father and brother over Linda and Tina (whom she refers to as "The Menstruation Nation"), as shown in Spaghetti Western and Meatballs. * Louise and Bob watch TV at night together, which they call the "Burn Unit" * Louise picks locks for a hobby. ("Bed & Breakfast") * Louise and Gene play "Food Court" at lunchtime. * Louise is a fan of Japanese culture. She has many items of Kuchi Kopi merchandise including her favorite nightlight, toys that are based on Japanese folklore (Yōkai) creatures and is a fan of the ''Hawk and Chick film franchise. *In "The Unnatural," Louise claimed to have sold her soul and suffered no ill effects. *It was revealed in "Carpe Museum" that Louise is planning to take over the family restaurant and visit Bob in a retirement home where Gene and Tina dumped him in. *In "Carpe Museum," it's also revealed that Louise looks up to her father as her hero, and Bob reveals that she called him "Daddy" until she was eight. *She told Tina that she only poops once a week, as shown during the episode, "Broadcast Wagstaff School News". *As said in "Hamburger Dinner Theater", Louise hates Canada. * Louise uses mostly her right hand, but in "Crawl Space" she is seen to do coloring with Mr. Frond's crayons using her left hand, hinting that she may be ambidextrous. * She may run around the school exploring, as she knows where the secret boiler room is. * In "Topsy," Louise sneaks adults into her act with no one knowing which is a big risk, and almost kills her sibling Tina by electrocuting her, or at least almost electrocuting her. This shows she is reckless. * In "Eat, Spray, Linda," it is shown that Louise and Linda go to a pet store to pet the puppies seeing as Louise knows an employee, Robert, there and a puppy that she always pets, Colonel Fluffles. * Louise rarely takes off her bunny ears hat. * Louise is often seen drawing ("Crawl Space", "Li'l Hard Dad") * She had a temporary a fan-girl crush on "Boo Boo"; a former member of the boy band 'Boyz4Now', and slapped his face twice plus owns a Poster of him. * In "The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle & Her Lover," she was put in detention for getting in trouble. * She shared her first kiss with "Regular-Size Rudy" on the lips; which was his first kiss as well, in the episode 'Bob Actually' * "Regular-Size Rudy" seems to have become her love interest since season 7. * Creator Loren Bouchard says that Louise’s ears are based off a character from the anime Tekkonkinkreet * About the ears, Bouchard said “You get a little cognitive dissonance where you experience Louise both as a little girl and Bugs Bunny at the same time.” (https://tv.avclub.com/bob-s-burgers-showrunner-loren-bouchard-breaks-down-the-1798240599) * Louise has some similarities to Bart Simpson from the Simpsons: **Both are mischievous, manipulative and disrespectful. **Both have called their fathers by their first name. **Both are in the fourth grade. **Both have a tendency to use cuss words. **Both are voiced by females. Louise is voiced by Kristen Schaal and Bart is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. * Louise also has similarities to Hank Hill from King of the Hill: **Both have a good relationship with a business owner. **Both have a strong dislike for soccer. **Both have called their respective fathers by their first name. **Both have become attached to a dog. **Both are intelligent. **Both can get angered easily. **Both love an inanimate object. Louise loves her Kuchi Kopi nightlight and Hank loves propane. **Both have difficulty showing affection. ***Louise also has some similarities to Dale Gribble from King of the Hill: ****Both are paranoid and secretive. ****Both come up with plans for almost any situation. ****Both like teasing their friends. ****Both wear hats and feel uncomfortable without them. ****Both of them come up with crazy plans to “get rich quick.” Memorable quotes * "Sorry, I'm saving my spit and blood for my honeymoon." *"Turns out dad has been putting murdered cows in our hamburgers." *"And I'm going to get my gun license, finally." *"I hope they're using protection because I am not taking care of that baby." *"Why don't you start speaking in words, instead of your DAMN DIRTY LIES!" *"Your room looks like it was decorated by a perverted jockey." *"I said shut your mouth, it's art crawl." * "Hey, I don't appreciate your lack of sarcasm." * "The treasure's in the crack of the ass, I can smell it." * "Don't tell me to shut up!" * "And I told you I have a raging staph infection under here. Touch this hat and we all go down! You want to play dodge ball in the hospital?!" * "Full bars? Full bars! FULL BARS? She just gave us Full-Sized Chocolate Bars! Does she know? Oh my god! Was it an accident?" * "Kissing is like a fight with lips." * "I smell fear on you." * "Yeah! Messing with Tina is a privilege, not a right!" * "It's not against everything, but it's start." * "Dad, why does art crawl suck so much?" * "YOU SMELL LIKE OINTMENT AND PEE!" * "Alright listen up! So all these suckers come out for art crawl. And they all wanna pay money for crap. So paint some crap and we can sell it." * "Dad, I'm nine. I spit out vegetables and hide them around the house." * "SICK!" * "Yeah, who wouldn't want to molest this face?" * "Hey! Get this thing moving! I'm getting scarred for life up here!" *"You have to pull... yourself... together. You have two children and a Louise to take care of!" *"I told you wipe front to back" *"YOU SHUT UP, MOM!" *"You hear me people? I'm saying it loud and proud; I...LIKE...BOO BOO!" *"It's Louise, as in 'Jeez Louise, You're the best!'" *"MURDER!" *"SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Archer version Gallery References External Links *Louise Belcher - Villains Wiki *Louise Belcher - Heroes Wiki de:Louise Belcher Category:Main Characters Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Belcher Family Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters